Little Princess
by katy04
Summary: JAM! I really don't know how else to descripe this...just go read it. It's cute. :


_Hey y'all. Here's my newest. I was kind of having a writer's block thing going on, but then this just sort of came out. I kind of like it as a one-shot. It's a little short for a one-shot, but it's kind of cute. I don't know, I could continue it too. If you guys want to see more, let me know and I'll keep it going. Anyway, please review when you've read it. I love to know what you liked and/or didn't like. Thanks. :)_

_P.S. For those of you aren't aware, Avila Grace and I have started a story together(thanks to the suggestion from Elly10). We had to make a joint account, however, so please find our profile AG.and.Katy and add it to your alerts, so once the story is up, you can check it out. :) Thanks y'all.

* * *

He was nervous._

_He was excited._

_He was happy. _

_He was running like a mad man and had been for a while. His body was slicked with sweat, his wet hair falling into his eyes, and droplets of perspiration were pouring down his forehead. His white t-shirt clung to his chest and he took a moment to look down, seeing his feet were bare. This confused him, but he kept going._

_He was exhausted. He was pretty sure the only reason he hadn't collapsed with fatigue yet was because of the adrenaline pumping through his body. And, that he knew if he could just keep going, the prize at the end was worth more than all the treasure in the world._

_He could see the finish line ahead of him. It was maybe 100 yards away and the banner that straddled the road said, "Congratulations!" He wanted to reach that banner. Above the banner, in the sky, the sun was shining brightly…maybe too brightly. He shielded his eyes with his hand, but pushed forward. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching his destination._

_There, however, was a problem. The more he ran, the faster he tried to finish, the further away it seemed he became. It was puzzling him. He looked down at his bare feet again and could see the road moving beneath him. He was running fast. He looked back up and the banner was now more than 150 yards away. He knew that was impossible._

_He pushed harder. He had to make it to the finish line. He wanted to make it to that banner._

_The sun was getting brighter still and he could feel the heat on his body. It was causing him to sweat profusely and he pushed his hair out of his eyes. He wasn't quite sure how much more his body would take. He was more than exhausted now. He was done it. But he couldn't make himself stop. He pushed harder._

"Jim."

_He looked around him, trying to find the voice. Someone had called his name, but he didn't know where they were. There was no one behind him._

"Jim."

_There was no one in front of him._

"Jim."

_There was no one on either side of him._

"Jim."

_His body was shaking now, like an outside force had grabbed hold of his arm and was pushing him in circles. He started to veer off the path to the finish line. He wanted to shout out._

"Jim!"

Jim woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. "Wha? Who? Wha? What's wrong? Is it time?"

Pam smiled back at him. It was dark in their bedroom and he could see the outline of her face, silhouetted by the street lamp just outside their window. He reached over and set his hand over her stomach. "No," she said. "You were just talking in your sleep again."

Jim rubbed the growing baby bump of her belly, knowing full well that it wasn't time yet. Pam was only 6 months pregnant. He grinned at her. "Sorry. What was I saying this time?"

Pam laid back down against her pillow and put her hands on top of Jim's on her stomach. "You kept mumbling something about a finish line."

Jim laughed and laid down on his side facing her, never removing his hand from her stomach. "Yeah, I was running in a race." Pam grinned over at him, a chuckle escaping her lips. "I could see the finish line; I just couldn't make it to it." He grinned at her. "There was a really bright light though." He looked thoughtful. "That was weird."

Pam let out a laugh, startling Jim slightly. "That was me," she said through her giggles. "I grabbed the flashlight and was pointing it at your face."

"What in the world would you do that for?" Jim asked with a smile on his lips.

Pam shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know, to be honest."

They laughed together; the sound like music carried through their bedroom. "I'm sorry I woke you." Jim leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "I really need to work on that huh?"

Pam nodded against his mouth and kissed him again. "Yeah, but I'll forgive you this time." She patted her belly. "I needed to go to the bathroom anyway."

Jim rubbed her belly again, leaned down and gave her another kiss, then said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she answered back.

Jim moved down to her stomach and kissed it gently. "I love you too," he said to the baby inside. "Little princess."

* * *

_Okay, that's all. Let me know what you guys think...AKA REVIEW!!! Thanks!_


End file.
